


Midnight Snacking

by NightPurity



Series: Let Shiro Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cross Posted To FF.net, Gen, Hunk is making cookies again, Late night snacks, M/M, Shiro tries to cook, Shunk, could be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: Shiro is wandering around late at night (or what is similar castle time) and stumbles upon Hunk in the kitchen.





	Midnight Snacking

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as Platonic or Romantic depending on how you want to read it.
> 
> Cross-posted to FF . net

 

Shiro huffed out a breath, moving from his one armed push ups. Resting a few moments, he stood up and walked over to his bed, before hesitating. Turning leave his room, he figured a quick patrol and stop to the kitchen for water would be better. As he wandered the halls, he winced a bit at the sound in the vents. Pidge most likely fell asleep in there, and the only two people who could get them out were Lance and Hunk.

 

Mentally marking the vent they were in, Shiro continued on. He stopped just outside the kitchen, quickly flattening himself against the wall at the sound of shuffling and cutlery. Shiro shook his head before walking in, the alarms would have gone off if an intruder was in the castle. Shiro wasn’t too surprised to see it was Hunk.

 

“Oh, hey Shiro.” Hunk greeted quietly, despite the kitchen being pretty far from the bedrooms. Hunk had something in his hands, it was vibrant pink and red, and looked a little frightening if Shiro was going to be honest.

 

“Hi Hunk, midnight snack?” Shiro asked and Hunk chuckled a bit as he set down the plate, a mound of circular things on it. It smelled sweet and actually pretty good, despite how bright and eerily scary it was colored.

 

“Kind of. I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I would try making cookies, or at least, something as close as possible.” Hunk said as he offered one to Shiro, who accepted it. It was sweet, and the texture was more soft, but it was pretty good.

 

“It’s good.” Shiro smiled, and Hunk seemed to light up at that, and excitedly began talking about more recipes he wanted to try. It was soothing to listen to Hunk talk, and Shiro had to push back the knowledge that none of them were here by choice, thrown into a war they hadn’t even known was going on. It was nice to see that they found things to do, and could still be happy despite how far from home and everything they knew.

 

“-I wanted to try to make peanut butter cookies too, because, y’know, Lance and Pidge  _ love _ them. I figured if I tested the ingredients more, I could set up a way to make all sorts of dishes with ingredients that have a similar taste and texture to Earth ingredients.” Hunk happily explained, and though Shiro wasn’t all that sure, he still smiled and nodded along. Shiro was not the best cook (No one would ever let him in the kitchen after somehow ruining food goo), but Hunk did sound like he knew what he was doing.

 

The cookies were finished, and soon, Shiro was leaning against the counter as he watched Hunk bustle around the kitchen and trying to make the closest thing he could to peanut butter cookies, they talked, Hunk telling stories of the times he and Lance snuck out of the Garrison to go to town for little snacks or something, and how Pidge and Lance bonded over peanut butter cookies and video games.

 

“That explains the game console they got from the space mall.” Shiro said and Hunk laughed as he moved a bowl of batter? Shiro wasn’t sure, and pulled out a flat pan.

 

“Yeah, even though they don’t really show it much, Lance and Pidge love games, and get super competitive about it. I will never play them again, Lance knows all the shortcuts and glitches in most games, and Pidge can cheat through it like crazy.” Hunk replied, setting the pan into the oven, Shiro didn’t honestly know what most of the appliances in the kitchen were, but didn’t really bother learning.

 

Soon, they settled into a comfortable silence, sometimes going back to a conversation, but other times Hunk showing Shiro what most of the appliances are, and what some of the ingredients could be used for. Shiro chuckled a bit, there was no way he would get to test his memory on those things because he was banned from being allowed to cook.

 

It wasn’t planned, but after that night, Shiro found himself talking with Hunk and sometimes (Rarely) being able to help as Hunk tried to recreate peanut butter cookies, and at several times, chocolate chip cookies. There were nights when it was more of just sitting in comfortable silence while Hunk cooked, and other times it was quiet conversations about Hunk’s time at the Garrison and what Shiro could remember of his own time there.

 

Shiro and Hunk shared a secret smile when Pidge and Lance nearly cried at the successful batch of peanut butter cookies, they were a strange blue and green color and looked like it could possibly be dangerous, but Hunk knew what he was doing in the kitchen, besides, Coran had helped Hunk create a scanner to help him know what ingredients couldn’t be mixed and what could.

 


End file.
